


Secret Joy

by nfna118



Series: Filling the Gaps [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nfna118/pseuds/nfna118
Summary: Thursday, April 19, 1979.“Hey, Nance?” Mike had followed her upstairs after dinner. Nancy had assumed he was going to his own room to work on homework or read comics or whatever he did with his time. It wasn’t normal for him to engage in actual conversation with her.“What’s up, Mike?” she asked cautiously.“Can you teach me how to play piano?”
Relationships: Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Filling the Gaps [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723810
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Secret Joy

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot in a canon-compliant Byler universe. Updates to come approximately whenever I feel like it!

**Thursday, April 19, 1979**

The bus pulled up to its last stop at the end of the cul-de-sac, and Mike, Lucas, and Will all tumbled out, talking over one another.

“I’m telling you, it was –”

“You definitely saw a squirrel, dude –”

“– could have been a groundhog –”

“Are there even beavers in Indiana?”

Their conversation continued unresolved as they entered the Wheelers’ house. Once they got inside, Lucas and Mike kept chattering on, but Will stopped and listened. Nancy was practicing piano.

Nancy had been taking piano lessons “for like forever”, according to Mike, but he always thought it was a waste of time and would frequently complain about how you could hear it everywhere in the house. However, Nancy was shy about her playing and refused to play when anyone outside the family was over, including Will. He’d only heard her playing a couple weekend mornings when she didn’t realize he had stayed the night, but he lived for those moments. Listening to music with Jonathan was magical enough. To be able to create it on your own was nearly unimaginable. Of course, he didn’t have a piano at home, but getting to listen to Nancy play was always a highlight of his day.

Sure enough, once Nancy heard them, she finished the phrase she was on and then trailed off.

“Thank god,” muttered Mike.

Will glared at him.

“What? You don’t have to hear it all the freaking time!”

“She’s good, though, Mike. You should support her!”

Mike glared at Lucas for support. Lucas just shrugged.

“Mike,” Nancy sighed.

“What.”

“Could you play outside with your friends? Mrs. Fitzgerald moved my lesson up and I really need to practice a bit more to be ready.”

Mike rolled his eyes, even though that had been the plan anyways. It was way too nice to stay inside. “I guess,” he sighed. “Can you give us like five minutes to eat at least?”

“Of course. Thanks, Mike!” Nancy smiled as she walked into the living room. “Hi, Lucas. Hi, Will.”

Lucas waved awkwardly and Will vaguely smiled as he stared at Nancy. He wished he could do something like that.

Nancy joined them for their snack, and then as promised the boys went back outside. Mike was telling some story about pirates that he wanted to act out, and Will tried to get into it, he really did, but his ears kept drifting to the melodies coming from an open window.

* * *

“Hey, Nance?” Mike had followed her upstairs after dinner. Nancy had assumed he was going to his own room to work on homework or read comics or whatever he did with his time. It wasn’t normal for him to engage in actual conversation with her.

“What’s up, Mike?” she asked cautiously.

“Can you teach me how to play piano?”

“What.” She must not have heard correctly.

“Can you teach me how to play piano?” he repeated. She narrowed her eyes, but he looked completely earnest.

“What happened to the piano being ‘an instrument of pain and torture’ and, I quote, ‘the bane of your existence’?”

“I, uh…” Mike shuffled his feet. “I just wanna be able to play, okay? If you don’t wanna teach me, that’s fine. Y’know, just forget I asked…”

He started to shuffle off to his room, but Nancy caught his shoulder. “Hey,” she started as Mike tried to shrug her off. “I can teach you a little bit, if you want?” He turned around. “But if you’re serious about it, you should ask Mom to take some lessons with Mrs. Fitzgerald too.”

Mike smiled tentatively, eyebrows high. “You mean it? You’ll really help me?”

Nancy smiled fondly in return. “Of course,” she said. “We can start tomorrow, maybe? Dad’s already watching TV…”

“Yeah, sure! Unless Will’s staying over. …I think Will’s staying over. Or I’m going to his house. I can’t remember. Maybe this weekend?”

“Just let me know,” she laughed.

“Sweet!” He dashed down the hall to his room and slammed the door without so much as a thank you.

She rolled her eyes. Mike was a pain in the ass most of the time, but he had his sweet moments too. She did wonder what had brought on this sudden change of heart. Mike seemed to legitimately despise when she played piano. There must be _some_ ulterior motive, but that wasn’t really her problem, now was it?

* * *

**Saturday, April 21, 1979**

Karen Wheeler shook her head in weary resignation. Joyce had just come to pick Will up, and she had ventured down to the basement to see if Mike had cleaned up, like he’d promised he would. Suffice it to say, he had not. She simply did not understand how second graders could make so much of a mess. The basement had been perfectly tidy Friday morning, but then Lucas, Will, and Mike had spent yesterday afternoon holed up down there – it had been raining, which usually wouldn’t have deterred them, but Karen refused to let them outside in a thunderstorm. Lucas hadn’t stayed the night. Things had been a little delicate in the beginning with Ted, so it hadn’t been a thing. They were fine now, of course, but it had just – never really _become_ a thing, except for special occasions. She didn’t really understand it, but all three boys seemed perfectly happy for Lucas to leave after dinner while Will slept over.

 _Although_ , she thought, glancing around the basement, _Sleeping might be an overstatement_. Toys and cards and blankets and pillows were strewn all over the floor. The old card table had been turned on its side to serve as the wall of some sort of fort. There were snacks left out and crumbs on the floor and cheesy fingerprints all over everything and Mike couldn’t clean it all up by himself (and she was scared to think what he and the basement would look like if he tried), but he could at least help her and learn that his actions had consequences.

She reached the top of the stairs, and was about to call for Mike, but she paused. Nancy was practicing, but it didn’t sound like Nancy’s playing? She peered around the basement door and down the hall – sure enough, Nancy had set up a chair next to the piano, but not nearly close enough to be playing herself.

“No, you’ve gotta curve your fingers, Mike, so you can use all of your fingers. Like you’re holding a tennis ball.”

“When have I ever held a tennis ball, Nancy?”

“Okay, fair point. An orange, then.”

Mike scoffed and Karen was sure he was rolling his eyes. “Oranges are gross.”

“Right, okay, well… like a bocce ball, then.”

“Oh, why didn’t you say that in the first place?”

Nancy sighed. “That’s exactly the right shape, Mike. Now just turn your hand over and put your thumb on C – no, a C, no – this one.” She half-stood and pointed to the right key. “Now you remember your finger numbers, right?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Play me finger 1. That’s a C. Yeah, good. Now finger 2’s a D, finger 3’s an E, finger 4’s an F, finger 5’s a G.”

“Uh, okay.” Karen thought Mike sounded a little lost, but she didn’t want to interfere.

“So if you play these finger numbers in order, you’ll get a song you should recognize.”

Karen had to admit that she was impressed when she heard something that was recognizably “Mary Had a Little Lamb” on the first try.

“Was that right? Did I do it?”

“That was awesome, Mike! Good job!”

By now, Karen had come fully up the basement stairs, just in time to see Mike lean over and hug Nancy. “You’re the bestest teacher ever! _Ever_!”

Karen smiled. Maybe she could let Michael off the hook for cleaning the basement… just this once.

* * *

**Thursday, May 3, 1979**

Once again, Will was riding the bus home with Mike and Lucas since his mom had a late shift. “So, Mike, what’s this thing you wanted to show me?”

The past couple weeks, Mike kept hinting that he was working on _something_ that was a secret. Normally, Mike was absolutely garbage at keeping secrets, at least from Will, but something must have been different about this one since he still didn’t have a clue what it was that Mike wanted to show him. Could it be a picture? A story? All he knew was that after weeks of badgering, Mike had finally relented and agreed that he could see after school today.

“Huh?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Mike,” Will whined. “You _promised_.”

“Wait, it’s happening today?” Lucas butted in. Mike hadn’t said anything to Lucas directly, but Will had enlisted his help to try to get Mike to crack.

“Later,” muttered Mike. If Will didn’t know better, he would have sworn Mike was blushing. “It’s – not here,” he said, gesturing vaguely.

Will was determined to ask again right when they got inside, really, he was – but Mrs. Wheeler distracted them with freshly-baked chocolate chip cookies and, well, they all knew that Mrs. Wheeler made the best cookies. Then Mike tugged them down to the basement and showed them his new Amazing Spider-Man comic, and before they knew it, it was already 4:30.

“Guys,” said Lucas, interrupting their rapt concentration. “Guys, I gotta get home for dinner soon. It’s time for the big reveal, Mike.”

“Uh, I –” Mike stuttered.

“Yeah, Mike!” Will did his best to make the puppy-dog eyes that always convinced his mommy to do whatever he wanted.

Mike looked down at his feet, looking miserable. “I – guys, look. Lucas, you’re awesome, you’re amazing. I’m really glad you’re our friend. But there’s a reason I only told Will about this. It’s – a little embarrassing, and maybe I’ll show you later, but not right now, okay?”

Will frowned, confused. Lucas extended his hands, palms up. “It’s all cool, man. I see how it is. You just like Will more than me.” He sighed dramatically. “Oh, how will I ever be as cool as the one and only Willbury Byers?”

Will giggled as it was Mike’s turn to frown in confusion. He didn’t remember when that had become an inside joke, but Mike must not have been there. He shrugged cheekily. “Guess I’m just special.” It looked like Mike was blushing again, but it must have just been a trick of the light.

“I’m sorry, Lucas,” Mike pleaded. “Really. I’ll make it up to you somehow. Do you wanna choose the movie next time we have a movie night? Or do you want one of my comics, or?”

“Nah, you’re good, man,” he said again. “You’ve known Will longer. I get it. I don’t care.” But, something about the cast of his eyes and the twist of his mouth made Will think that that wasn’t entirely accurate. “Anyways, like I said, I’ve gotta get going. See you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Mike and Will said at the same time. “We can at least walk you out, okay?” Mike continued.

“Sure, whatever,” Lucas shrugged.

Will could see the consternation and outrage on Mike’s face as Mrs. Wheeler gave Lucas a big tin of cookies to take home, but Will punched his shoulder before he could open his mouth and say something he’d regret. Before he knew what was happening, Mike had grabbed his sleeve and tugged him down the hall to the sitting room.

Will didn’t have long to be confused – they never played in there before – before Mike sat down at the piano bench and opened the lid. “Nancy’s been teaching me a little bit,” he said by way of explanation, “and I wanted to show you.”

Will leaned closer in anticipation. If Mike was learning, maybe Mike could teach _him_ someday. He watched as Mike took a deep breath and started playing. Will recognized the tune, “Ode to Joy”, from music class.

He smiled widely when Mike had finished. “That was really good, Mike!” he said, wrapping him in a hug. “If you keep practicing, maybe you’ll be as good as Nancy someday!”

Mike’s face fell. “Someday?”

“Well, yeah.” Will gave him an extra squeeze. “Learning piano is hard and takes a long time, and Nancy is really good! Just like you’re already really good at telling stories because you do it so much, y’know?”

“Yeah, okay,” said Mike, allowing the corners of his mouth to turn up. “Anyways, that’s what I wanted to show you.”

“Thanks,” said Will. “I’m glad you trust me.”

“Duh,” Mike replied, then tensed up. “Don’t tell anyone, okay? Not even Lucas?”

“Tell them what, that in addition to being nice and cool and awesome, you also play piano?”

“I – just, please, dude?” And, okay, he was _definitely_ blushing this time.

“Okay,” Will agreed, “Just you and me.”

“Thanks,” Mike smiled. “You’re the best, you know that, right?”

“I know.” Will stuck his tongue out.

Just then, the doorbell rang. “That’s my mommy,” Will yelled as he ran to grab his backpack. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mike?”

“Yeah,” whispered Mike. “See you tomorrow.”

* * *

“Hey, Mike,” said Nancy after dinner, “Wanna learn another song tonight?” She frowned as she watched his face close off.

“No,” he replied sullenly. “Piano’s _dumb_.”

“What? Mike!” she protested, but he was already running upstairs – but not fast enough to hide his sad sniffles. She knew there must be some context she was missing, but he never talked to her when he got in these moods. She felt a little bad, but he’d be fine tomorrow. He always was, somehow.


End file.
